In hospitals and other health care environments, it is often necessary or desirable to collect and display a variety of medical data associated with a patient. Such information may include laboratory test results, care unit data, diagnosis and treatment procedures, ventilator information, attending physician or health care provider, and calendar information associated with a given patient. Presently, such information is often provided via a chart attached to a patient's bedside or at an attendant's station. However, such physical charts are cumbersome to view, and often do not include the most up-to-date medical information associated with the patient, such as laboratory test results. This problem is exacerbated due to the large amount of patient data that accumulates during a patient's stay in the hospital. Traditional paper-based charts for displaying patient medical data including chronological or timeline information are particularly cumbersome to view, difficult to organize and susceptible to page loss or misplacement. Additional problems related to the timeliness of such chart information arise from the fact that medical data often arrives from multiple sources and at various times. Furthermore, present charts are not adapted to enable a care giver to easily access, view, or determine the results of multiple medical tests or other data associated with the patient. Consequently, a need exists for a faster, more effective and user friendly means for accessing, configuring, manipulating and displaying patient medical information including physiologic parameter data and timeline information derived from a plurality of sources.